


Quiet & Still

by JawnsJumper



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Assassin AU, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Desk Sex, Fingering, M/M, Mafia AU, Quickies, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JawnsJumper/pseuds/JawnsJumper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will visits his husband during his lunch time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet & Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/gifts).



> Set in the mafiaverse, though you can understand it without having read up on it.

It struck Hannibal Lecter that sometimes, the best way to keep Will quiet was with his hands. This was Hannibal's favorite way, save for having Princess deep-throat him, to keep him quiet. 

Will never was quiet during sex. 

Fingers buried deep inside, teasing his beautiful, stocking clad princess while he visited Hannibal during lunch. Except for his occasional, quiet, little _’ah, ah, ah’s_ and sighed out _’mmm’s,_ Will made no noise. 

In fact, he hardly even moved. Will stayed almost unnaturally still, and if it weren't for his superior senses, Hannibal would think him a beautifully realistic statue. Will's reflection showed that his face was blissed out, his mouth open in a soft little ‘o’ of pleasure. His hands in front of him on Hannibal's desk, gripping tight to the wood, obeying the order to look but not touch. 

He smelled desperate. He smelled divine.

Sweat, skin, precome, and lube; a trace scent of Hannibal himself that had worked its way into Will's skin rounding out the symphony of notes in Will's scent. And of all the scents making up his darling, the last one made him the happiest. 

Withdrawing his fingers with a small whimper coming from sweet, sweet William at the emptiness, he leaned forward and replaced them with his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=nnmu89)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> come see me on tumblr @mummyholmesisupset


End file.
